


уроки изобразительного искусства

by simbay



Category: Zombillénium (2017)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: и ничего-то это молодое поколение не умело, всему его надо было научить





	уроки изобразительного искусства

**Author's Note:**

> тупые каламбуры и шутки про пенисы это явно не то, что нужно этому фэндому

Когда ты огромный минотавр, который стоит на страже известного парка развлечений, где обитает всякая нечисть — не только бухгалтеры, конечно, в буквальном смысле этого слова — ты уже перестаешь удивляться всему, что видишь. А потому заметив маленького шкета — того самого, который по утрам горланил, что надоела ему эта работа, и что сил его больше нет, или, например, что его рабочую силу используют незаконно, ведь ему еще сколько-то-там-не-очень-много лет (что, в тот же момент, не мешает ему же выпрашивать пиво у продавцов всякой еды, обосновывая свое желание тем, что он-то уже взрослый) — ты совершенно не удивляешься, ведь ты абсолютно точно знаешь, что он тут делает. В два часа ночи. С этим ящиком. А потому ты, вместо того, чтобы дать подзатыльник нарушителю спокойствия и отправить его спать, ведь время недетское, а нелегально использовать детскую рабочую силу очень трудно, если работник устал из-за бессонной ночи, лишь делаешь вид, что его не видишь. Он видит это, знает, что ты его заметил, но лишь ворчит себе под нос что-то, да перелезает через забор. И скрывается — и ты даже не должен быть ясновидящим, чтобы угадать, куда именно этот малолетний балбес намылился.  
Все в парке задаются вопросом, почему Фрэнсис терпит этого маленького крысеныша, если от него столько хлопот. Задаются — но знают, что не на все вопросы есть ответы. А потому лишь косятся в сторону малолетнего хулигана, про которого знают точно — это он ночью разрисовывает стены, а не деревенщина. И Фрэнсис это знает. И минотавры. Только по утрам все как всегда разыгрывают роли, злясь на глупых жителей соседнего города, ругая минотавров и, конечно же, осыпая их обещаниями лишить премии, что, конечно же, никто делать никогда не будет. Даже если и правда придет деревенщина.  
За множество лет привыкаешь к тому, что к таким вещам начинаешь относится как к развлечению. Никто не выдержит сотни или тысячи лет порядка и чистоты, найти что-то выходящее за грани разумного, пошуметь и покричать — все же было в этом что-то... такое. Особенное. Имеющее свой неповторимый шарм. И как бы не ругали Фрэнсиса за его консерватизм в отношении рабочих, как бы не злились на Атона за то, что тот не терпит все новейшее, говоря, что оно слишком сложно и непонятно для его мозгов, оставшихся где-то далеко в Каире в маленькой аккуратной баночке — все прекрасно понимали, что это лишь повод "развлечься". Побыть предметом злости своих подчиненных. Слышать жалобы со стороны товарищей, которые раз за разом объясняют тебе, что кнопка "Cool" на кондиционере не делает его круче на двадцать процентов, а нужна для охлаждения воздуха.  
Сириус по меркам парка считался молодым и неопытным дурачком, не таким, конечно, как Аурелиан, но что-то его уровня. На его счету не было и сотни прожитых лет, он не застал никакой мировой войны, не успел застать в парке Ту-Милую-Даму, о которой помнил каждый старожил, но никогда ничего более конкретного не рассказывал, считая ее упоминание едва ли не чем-то более худшим, чем ругань Бафомета за спиной. А его ругали очень часто, боясь, конечно же, расплаты, но ругали — потому что отпуски не желал выдавать вовремя, скотина эдакая.  
Если рядом с вами ударила молния — значит, начальство вас услышало и рассмотрит жалобу.  
Иногда молнии могут ударить в вас, это значит, что надо поаккуратней с выражениями.  
Сириус два раза видел, как это происходило, но сам позлиться на начальника боялся — ему от Фрэнсиса неплохо доставалось за то, что иногда начинал ругаться с посетителями (не со зла, прощались они друзьями, и глупые людишки грустно прощались с этим-забавным-аниматроником-который-их-понимает), ну и еще за три пьянки на территории парка. С Аурелианом планировалась четвертая, весьма скоро, и сейчас, торча в парке в два часа ночи, Сириус маялся с очень важной проблемой — как протащить несколько ящиков вина так, чтобы с минотаврами на входе пришлось делиться очень мало, но и чтоб самому было чем напиться. Некоторые вопросы были сложными даже для таких древних разгильдяев, как Атон, который на этот вопрос в ответ лишь пожал плечами.  
— Свою долю я пронесу под бинтами. Сам думай!  
Атон был очень грубым малым, за что часто получал по шее. По тому месту, где была шея. Сириус все еще думал, что же ему делать, стоя напротив сарая со спуском на минус девятый этаж, где работа кипела (ха!), не прекращаясь, пока не услышал грохот совсем недалеко и тихую ругань. Эти витиеватые ругательства могли принадлежать либо Фрэнсису — который сейчас точно сидел у себя в офисе и за милую душу болтал с тем священником — либо одной маленькой козявке, которая у Фрэнсиса эти ругательства и переняла. Мгновенно позабыв про свои проблемы, Сириус крадучись приблизился к источнику шума, который барахтался под стремянкой и издавал очень милые пищащие звуки. Когда же источник проблем был поборен, Астарот — потому что никто другой не стал бы заниматься такой чушью в два часа ночи (кроме Сириуса, конечно же) — вернулся к созданию своего нового шедевра, который напомнил незримому наблюдателю о славных добрых временах, когда телесное тело у него еще было, и эта "штучка" — Сириус бы назвал ее "штукенцией" — очаровывала девушек, которые мгновенно понимали, что их сейчас ждет.  
В общем говоря, Астарот рисовал огромный хуй на заборе.  
Потому что ничего умнее эта козявка придумать не смогла.  
— Н-да, хуевый рисунок, — цыкнул Сириус.  
После этого банка с краской взлетела в воздух, а малолетний вандал попытался дать деру, да вот только был пойман за шкирку и поднят в воздух — Сириус иногда удивлялся, как у него, без мышц-то, оставалось столько сил — после чего истошно завизжал. Истошно тихо — потому что знал, что где-то там наверху есть Фрэнсис, который вопли своего воспитанника узнает с первого же звука. Молча сверля глазами старшего товарища, демон скрестил руки и отвернулся в сторону, как бы показывая свое отношение к этому — точнее, свое не-отношение, ведь рисунок нарисовал не он, честное слово! Оценивающим взглядом посмотрев на огромных размеров пенис, Сириус вновь повернулся к Астароту и покачал головой.  
— Ну кто ж так делает, маленький ты ублюдок!  
— Это искусство, ничего ты не понимаешь! — пацан попытался брыкнуться, правда до цели так и не дотянулся.  
Резко разжав пальцы, заставив хулиганье рухнуть на землю с громким "ой!", Сириус еще раз покачал головой и потряс пальцем — как ему трясли полицейские, когда он с кучей цыпочек на кабриолете снес какую-то старушку с собачонкой. Первая-то выжила, а вот запах дохлой собачатины еще долгое время преследовал тогда молодого и живого Сириуса в его любимой машинке. Конечно же он был недоволен тем, что творил Астарот. Потому что никто разумный так делать не стал бы. Ну и вообще!..  
— Кто так рисует! Ты что, к себе в штаны не смотрел? Ну, не отнекивайся, я знаю, что ты рукоблудствуешь на Гретхен, и не надо мне тут рот раскрывать, это даже сама Гретхен знает.  
Астарот все же раскрыл рот — но скорее от удивления. Про то, что малолетний извращенец давно точил... чего только не точил на ведьму в парке знал даже глухой. Впрочем, юность, она такая — никому не запретишь марать руки, мечтая о симпатичной девушке, особенно если сама она это воспринимает скорее как комплимент и только хохочет, вспоминая о сим факте. Сириус приложил палец к виску и покачал головой, состроив страдальческую мину.  
— Всему-то тебя учить надо! Ну, дай сюда балончик. Во-первых, чтобы рисунок вышел объемнее, добавь вот тут штрихов... Ну, что встал-то? Давай-давай, рисуй, пока учу!..

На следующее утро Фрэнсис устроил истерику — это Сириус узнал уже от Аурелиана через день после создания шедевра, потому что в предыдущий отсутствовал — выходной был, официальный. Как бы Бафомета не ругали, выпросить у него отдых можно было — стоило только выманить у Гретхен электронную почту ее "папани" — Сириус не знал, шутливо ли она называет так босса или нет — и завалить ее письмами с просьбами и жалобами на сотрудников-имбецилов, которые не умеют составлять расписание и на все желаемые выходные дни ставят рабочие. Но, впрочем, это было не так важно, как истерика Фрэнсиса, потому что сотрудников, пришедших на работу, возле входа в парк встретил огромный — во всю высоту ограды — цветной, с тенями и штрихами, и, главное, с бликами член.  
— Не верю, что Астарот это сам нарисовал, ему кто-то помог!  
Дебора, Аурелиан и Сириус, как трое самых недисциплинированных сотрудников, которые раз за разом получали выговоры за свое поведение, с очарованием рассматривали рисунок, видневшийся даже из окна кафетерия. Аурелиан еле сдерживал хохот, когда как Дебора водила языком по губам, думая, кажется, о чем-то о своем. Малолетнего вандала видно не было, и Сириус предположил, что тот затаился где-то. Быть может, его спрятала Гретхен с помощью магии невидимости, потому как сама она рисунок оценила.  
Раз отказалась стирать его магией.  
Фрэнсис от этого, говорят, взбесился еще больше.  
— Это ведь был ты? — Дебора и Аурелиан хитро посмотрели на Сириуса, и тот лишь сверкнул зубами. Не то, что он мог иначе, но те сразу же все поняли, и теперь лыбились, как дебилы, они уже втроем. — Ну ты даешь!  
— Великолепно вышло.  
— Охуенно, — кивнул Сириус и сразу же получил по лбу.  
За каламбуры. Их, как и Бафомета, тут не любили.


End file.
